Que Se Siente
by soranji96
Summary: Es un songfic,transcurre despues de la peli de fma espero les guste dejen Reviews plis!


HOLA!!! COMO ESTAN YO A QUI CON OTRO FIC DE EDXWIN ESTA VEZ SERA DE UN SOLO CHAP Y ES UN SONG-FIC ME DIO LA IDEA DE HACER UNO CUANDO LEI EL DE KANNAME-CHAN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

------------------------------------------------------------------

QUE SE SIENTE

Haber que se siente,Cuando no se siente nada,Te vaciaste de palabras,Se murieron las mañanas,Corazón ametrallado,Por las balas de tu ausencia,Si el jazmín ya no da flor,Si en la casa no entra el sol,Desangelada me quede,Tal vez amada estoy sin vos, Desabrigada sin tus manos, amorosas,Desolada, tan profundamente loca, Mal querida enamorada

-Edward... Edward... ya paso tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo de que no veo tu sonrisa...tu rostro, tus ojos... tanto tiempo que no escucho tu voz, son seis años, seis años ya, y pareciera que ayer estuviste peliando con conmigo como siempre, pero por que fuiste? por que te fuiste para no volver mas?, me pregunto que pensas de mi? sentiras lo mismo que yo?...claro que no solo piensas en mi como una amiga siempre me viste asì, como tu amiga... tu macànica , enverdad me di cuenta demacido tarde de que te queria, "muy tarde"-

Que se siente, cuando todo se termina,Con el alma malherida, que se siente,Que se siente, con el fuego abandonado,Por tus besos, tus caricias, que se siente,Ahhh ahhh que siente,Ahhh ahhh que se siente

-Win...como te estraño, me eh preguntado muchas beses si te volveré a ver, la respuesta siempre es la misma, yo estoy en un mundo y tu en el otro y eso no cambiara, la puerta esta destruida y ya no hay manera de volver, no hay manera de volverte a ver... en las noches me quedo hasta tarde pensando en vos, si solo te lo hubiera dicho, si te hubiera dicho que te quiero como a nadie, pero en ese momento solo pensaba en mi hermano y en mi en nadie mas, ya es muy tarde "muy tarde"-

Haber que se siente, cuando el amor es de barro, y se cae, se desase, y se Cuelga entre las manos,Corazón hecho pedazos , sin el tono del Fracaso, solo lejos del dolor, con mujeres,Sin amor,Desangelado me quede,Tal vez amado estoy sin vos, Desabrigado sin tus manos amorosas, Desolado, tan profundamente loco, Mal querido enamorado

-Quien diría que algún día me casaría...que me casaría con alguien que no fueras tu, que no fuera mi amado Edward,pero sin envargo lo hise, después de siete años esperando tu regreso y tres años de casada, siempre supe que no volverías por que cuando te volví a ver y después te fuiste otra vez sentí que seria el adiós pero me resistí a creerlo, me pregunto si tu tambien formaste ya, tu familia?,que estaras haciendo en estos momentos?,quisas ni me recuerdas, quisas ni pienses en mi, quisas ni me mencionas nunca en tus conversaciones ni siquiera como tu amiga o mecànica-

Que se siente, porque lo ha perdido todo,Tan ausente, tan aislado, que se siente,Que se siente, con un nudo en la garganta,Viendo lo que no se acaba, que se siente,

-Un hijo... tendré pronto un hijo, como me gustaría que fueras tu la madre de mi futuro hijo, sin embargo es otra mujer, es otra mujer a la que quiero, Winry...tu ya eres el pasado... el pasado,me pregunto que habra pasado contigo?, de seguro ya formaste tu familia con alguien a quien amas y que te corresponde,que hubiera pasado si aquel día no hubiera tratado de resucitar a mi madre, si Al no hubiera perdido su cuerpo y yo ni mi pierna ni mi brazo, que hubiera pasado...creo que nunca podre responder esa pregunta "nunca"-

Que se siente, porque lo ha perdido todo,Tan ausente, tan aislada, que se siente,Que se siente, con un nudo en la garganta,Viendo lo que no se acaba, que se siente,

-Hoy es mi aniversario, me entere de algo que me dio una inmensa felicidad, estoy envarasada,estoy tan feliz, ya no pienso tanto en ti, Edward , mi vida esta echa con un esposo maravilloso y mi futuro hijo, yo los quiero ambos-

Esto se siente, si es que siente

-pero sin envargo Winry...siempre tedras tu lugar como la dueña de mi corazón -

Esto se siente, si es que siente

-Pero Edward, tu siempre...estaras en mi corazón-

-TE AMO Winry--Edward TE AMO-

-------------------------------------------------------------

QUE TRISTE VERDAD, SE ME OCURRIO POR QUE EN LA REALIDAD SABEN QUE ELLOS NO QUEDARON JUNTOS EN EL OVA KIDS, ESA SERIA LA CONFRMACION DE QUE EDWARD NO VOLVIO NUNCA MAS A SU MUNDO (NOOOOOO)Y ME VASE EN ESO, EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO,DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS!AVER SI LES GUSTO

SOL96

VIERNES 16 DE MARZO DEL 2007


End file.
